User talk:Amarok413
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gallery of Famed Items page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 15:43, June 29, 2010 Shout box Hey Amarok, welcome to the Wiki : ) Do you have the shoutbox enabled? It's a chat room that we use for most communication here. To enable it click the "more" button in the top right corner (Next to logout) and then "manage widgets". Find the shoutbox add it (You can also move it around as you see fit) - Obsidion 09:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes No, they are available to all editors, and I'd love for some more people to start using them. lol If you want, I can create a "userbox frame" on your page, then you can add whichever ones you want. They can all be found here. To add a template to your page (or any other page), use the markers. Example: If you want to add the El Patron template, write on the desired page. When you save the edit, it should look like this: Feel free to ask if you have any more questions, - Obsidion 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : I created the frame for you and added three userboxes (Don't know if they're appropriate or not). To add or remove, just add another line with a template (With a | before it... ex. | ). Remember to put a line with "|-" between each template line. - Obsidion 14:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Pirate If you want you can make a article about your pirate/pirates at http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki Weapon Groups I think naming a group Primate or Simian will make it confusing. When someone wants to look at a group they would have no clear way of knowing what it's named. It's too random. Naming them after the highest weapon makes it pretty clear. If someone goes to the Famed Items page, and they want to see if a particular weapon is in a group, they easily know what to look for. And, like you said, some of the other groups are a lot harder to name. Thanks for the offter to list the doll groups. That would be great. Nicky Headers Thank you. I don't mind if he uses them for himself. But, if it happens to be for something more than just his own personal page I'd like to know what it is first. Otherwise it's fine. If he does use them, will you give me a link so I can see it....just out of curiosity. Thanks. NickyLinnea 22:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Broadsword Pictures Obsidion found the pictures in the phase files, (that's why they have such good resolution) and we've been using Photoshop to edit them from the background color. Some are easier than others. We'll be adding more, but I'm not sure how many. Nicky 00:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) They are in the files on your computer. When you download POTC, you also download the phase files. I think GamePerson has a blog with instructions on how to access them. You have to have the newest version of Panda to make it work. Go to Start, then to Computer in the Start Menu. Then see what version of Panda you have.The newest version of Panda currently is Panda 17.0. Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet ([[w:c:PiratesOnline:User talk:Sasank5678|''talk]]) 12:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How To See Phase Files Sorry I didn't answer quicker. Yes it will work if you already have Panda 3d in your computer but it has to be the newest version. Panda 3d 17.0 Merchant signs I have plans to redo the merchant icons, signs, merchant pics, and shop pics; as well as other merchant pictures. Since they are going to be changed you may not want to continue adding the signs to the individual merchants Nicky Weapon Pictures I have been uploading and adding all the weapons to individual weapon pages. I uploaded the dolls for that reason...but you added them before I was able to get to them. I also have a scale for the pixel size of each weapon so that they work in relation to other dolls and other weapons. The weapons you added are in a different format than all of the other dolls and the pixel size needs to be changed. When someone else starts a project, please ask before taking off on it yourself.NickyTalk Just so you know, if a weapon card is added and you need a pic, I have most of them listed in my sandbox (more will be added). Having the pictures in one place makes it a lot easier when you are looking for one that you need. The pixel size varies a lot, so I made tables where you can copy the file name from the table, and it will be the correct size when you paste it. About the doll pics. Yeah, I didn't post a memo, but when someone uploads pictures, there is a purpose for it. All that I stated, was that you should ask...especially since they were pictures that I had just barely added. NickyTalk 23:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I can understand that. Mostly what I do, is see something that I want changed/improved and I work towards that. You can do the same. One of the things I've been working on is redoing the merchant pages. I still haven't finished that, but I think it's really improving the pages to add brighter pictures that are uniform in size. Also adding the portrait tables. Maybe you should pick a category that you're interested in and look at the different pages to see how they can be improved. And maybe we could have a list somewhere of suggested edtis to be worked on. Feel free to give any suggestions or speak out if you're looking for something to edit. ....I noticed that we don't have skills table on the bayonet page...the legendary fish need their gold value listed....skill pages could be checked to see if the icons are the same size (not necessarily the same pixel size)...A lot of the weapon cards are oversized... Oh, and adding the weapon pic to the EITC Assassin's Dagger. And it also probably needs to be listed on the dagger weapon table. FAN ART please see my fan art page and post your fan art pics or comment there thx-- 'Mcharshy' [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk''']] 08:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) answer i did it because there is no mercers blades pic so the lost sword 1 should be removed Jack Fireskull 17:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Jack Fireskull code on the redeem code page theres a code for a purple vest this code doesnt seem to work anymore has it expired or did i misstype it? if its expired can you post a picture of it so i can see what i missed out on? greetings Callico Jack Icons people have been complaining about the icons so Nicky said to stop for now. I will tell you when you can again. Just stop putting icons on pages for now. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Lucky You got the Lucky achievement AND the Lost Sword? Lucky...